bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 21
The Jock Massacre John Maciel may have his uses, but there is something about him now that I can’t trust, not after his errand for me yesterday. I was going to have to investigate it as soon as I could, but right now was not the best time. Tonight, we were going to attack the Jocks on the field. I convinced Craig to have most of the Nerds to join in on the field. He and a couple of others were on the Pool rooftop with Super Slingshots at hand, ready to snipe when the attack commences. Taylor and I were hiding behind the bleachers with the Bullies and Nerds, checking our weapons and making sure we all knew the plan. “Once the clock says 7:30 PM and they’re 30 minutes in the game, we charge out from behind cover and attack,” I begin to explain. “James and Carl have already reprogrammed the scoreboard and ‘enhanced’ their sports cooler as we speak. Any Jocks that have took a drink from the cooler will most likely either be sick by now or have yet to reach that point, but there will be plenty of fight on the field. We may even have to attack the rival team if they see us as a threat to them, but we still stick with the plan. We attack all of Jake’s friends and leave them with tons of bruises. Once they’re all down on the ground, we get off the field either through the wooden gate leading to the woods or up the stairs. We go in, strike first, and get out. Don’t stay around for too long and don’t get left behind. Everybody clear?” Both cliques responded with a “yes, sir” before I turned my attention from the and to Taylor. “You ready for this?” I asked him. “It’s going to be risky, but fun,” he replied. “I wouldn’t consider this as fun, but considering your traditions, I’m not even going there,” I told him before checking both my BB Gun and Super Spud Gun. Just when I reequipped the BB gun, that was when Taylor told me, “It’s 7:30 right now.” “ATTACK,” I yelled before all the Nerds and Bullies stormed out from behind the bleachers and onto the field. I stayed behind momentarily to make sure everyone was out from behind the bleachers before I ran out into the chaotic mess. Everywhere on the field, each Jock was dealing with either a couple Bullies or Nerds. There was a bunch of projectiles flying everywhere, from pebbles to hot potatoes to even a few BB pallets. It was complete hell out there, but for good reason. I turned my head to the other side of the field towards the Jocks’ Clubhouse and noticed the other team practically standing there in utter shock. I did not know the name of the school that they came from, but that was the least of my worries. These guys’ uniforms were much more distinct than the Bullworth Bullhorns uniforms. Whereas the Bullhorns wore navy blue and gold, these guys wore bright orange and red. It was good that they were over there though, less enemies to deal with. One of them looked like he wanted to join the fight though, but the one next to him, probably the leader or the quarterback of the group, held him back from the chaos. I turned my attention back to the rumble going on and noticed a couple of Jocks on the other side of the field towards the scoreboard avoiding the fight. I noticed the numbers on their uniforms and remembered who they were from last week. Number 0 was no other than Jake himself, and number 4 was his lapdog, Jaquon. I wanted to help Taylor and Craig’s groups beat the other Jocks up, but there was no way that I was going to let both Jake and Jaquon escape their potential and deserving beating. I rushed through the mob of fighters, hoping that I would get to Jake faster than going around the field. However, that was not the case when a couple of Jocks got through with beating up one of the Nerds. I quickly dodged his swing just as he charged at me. I dropped my BB Gun and engaged in the fight. I upper-hooked him and then kicked him back from me. He lost his footing and tripped onto the ground, but that didn’t stop him from getting back up and charge at me again. I moved to the side and tripped him again. He tried to get back up again, but then one of the Bullies jumped right on top of him, ripped off his helmet, and started beating the hell out of him. I picked my BB Gun back up from the ground, reequipped my Super Spud Gun, and continued my way through the mob. A couple more Jocks tried to attack me, but all they got in return was a hot potato to the head. I popped out from the mob and found myself a few yards away from Jake. Jaquon mysteriously disappeared though. Just when I started to approach Jake, I started hearing laughter from the stadium. I at first wondered what they were laughing at, but then I remembered James and Carl’s task. I looked up at the scoreboard and noticed the words, “Jocks play with their balls.” It was not the most original insult considering that was the message the Nerds from twenty years used, but at least it humiliated Jake and his group. Jake noticed the message on the scoreboard as well right before he turned to me and said, “You’re going to pay, Greg”. I approached him and told him, “I doubt that”. I aimed my Spud Gun at Jake and fired, but he quickly rolled on the ground and dodged my projectile. He then charges at me, but then I whack him in the head with my gun, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground. I quickly aim my Spud Gun at him and tried to fire, but I was then tackled from behind and lost my weapon in the process. I tried to shake the Jock off me, but he was too strong. I quickly turned around and saw who it was that tackled me. “You ruined two of our games these past two weeks. Now you’re going to pay”, Jaquon says before punching me a few times in the face. Without him noticing, I quickly lift my right leg and launch him away from me. I quickly got back on my feet, only to get shoved into one of the support beams for the scoreboard. Jaquon then grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back to where I couldn’t escape. “Jake, beat his ass. I’ll hold him”, Jaquon says. Jake quickly approached me and started punching me in the stomach, with each blow forcing the air out of my lungs. “You dick”, Jake says to me. “You just ruined another game for us. I will not have my future ruined by some long-haired faggot”. “Let’s take him to the cooler and give him a drink”, Jaquon suggests. “That sports drink made some of our players sick. He must have had something to do with it anyway”. “Great idea. Give him a taste of his own medicine”, Jake says. But before they could do anything, I heard a familiar voice coming from behind Jake, grabbing his attention. “Jake, you dick”, Cameron says to Jake. He turned around to face her, but then was met with a sudden surprise as she held my Super Spud Gun in her hands. She pulled the trigger, causing a hot potato to launch out of the weapon and hit Jake smack-dap in the middle of his chest. That potato must have been either a hard one or it must have been launched at an extreme close range because the moment it hit Jake, he fell to the ground crying in extreme pain. He’s going to need his chest plate replaced if he was able to feel the blow from that potato. Jaquon pushed me to the ground, approached Cameron, and tried to pry the weapon out of her hands. I quickly got back on my feet, rushed over to Jaquon, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out completely. Cameron however decided to play it safe and shoot Jaquon in the crouch. “You’re going to pay for that, you whore”, he says in a high-pitched voice. Cameron aimed my Spud Gun at his head and nearly pulled the trigger when I quickly pulled it out of her hands. “Don’t”, I told her. “As much as he deserves it, getting hit in the groin is good enough punishment for him. By the way, I thought you didn’t want to hurt anyone, let alone Jake and Jaquon”. “One of the police officers just called for more backup”, Cameron says. “You and the others need to get out of here before that backup comes”. “Damn it”, I said out-loud. Thanks for keeping the authorities off our backs, John. ''But then again, all I remember him saying was that he would keep the prefects off, not the cops. I quickly kissed Cameron on the cheek and told her, “Thanks, Cameron” before running off into the field to warn the others. I quickly ran into the fighting mob, shouting at every Bully and Nerd that I could find. “Cops are coming”, I kept repeating to every person that I would come across while also avoiding every blow from the Jocks. I told enough of them enough to where most of them started disengaging from the fight and started running either towards the stairs or towards the old wooden gate. About five minutes after all the Bullies and Nerds dispersed, it was pretty much Taylor and I left on the field, with Taylor dealing with the few remaining Jocks. ''Man, are we in big trouble if the authorities catches us, ''I thought to myself as I observed the mess that we caused. On the one half of the field was an endless amount of football players, either laying on their backs holding onto their injured limbs or flat-out unconscious. Man, did the Nerds and Bullies mess the Jocks up. I was starting to approach Taylor when I noticed the last two Jocks instantly fell to the ground, both hollering and holding onto the back of their skulls. I totally forgot about Craig and a couple of his friends being on the Gym rooftop sniping during the attack. I wonder why they did not help me a while ago when Jake and Jaquon had their hands on me. Oh well, at least they were both injured, and probably going to be bed ridden till next week. “Taylor, we got to get out of here. The cops are on their way”, I told him as I approached him. “Let’s get out of here”, Taylor suggests as we headed towards the stairway, but as we made it halfway to the stairs we saw over 10 cops coming down the stairs and onto the field. Hell, there may have been 20 cops storming onto the field. Without saying a word, we both turned around and ran through the busted wooden gate and into the forest. While running through ferns and over fallen logs and branches, one thing I knew that we possibly could not do again. ''Full frontal assault is out of the question now. We need to come up with a better strategy or else one of us is going to be spending the night in a jail cell. Category:Blog posts